


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by thenervousduck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Drinking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenervousduck/pseuds/thenervousduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never should have went out with Danny. No. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you must assume in order for this to make sense:
> 
> *established pack feels  
> *Danny & Stiles are bff's  
> *Stiles is openly bisexual  
> *Drinking age is 18
> 
> This is my first fic posting to the fanom. The ratings will change as I add on chapters. If you think i need to add any more tags/warnings please leave them in the comments.  
> Also, there are going to be a lot of little chapters instead of a few long ones. Once again that might change so we'll see what happens. 
> 
> you can find me here on tumblr: iamgaydealwithitdone.tumblr.com

“That’s it.” Danny said as he closed the book he was reading. 

Stiles looked up from the bag of curly fries he’d been eating with an oblivious look upon his face, “Huh? Did you say something Danny?” Stiles put a few more curly fries in his mouth chewing loudly. 

With an exasperated sigh Danny said, “Yes, Stiles. I’ve been talking to you for the last five minutes while you ignored me and stuffed your face of curly fries.” 

Stiles grabbed the bag and shoved them towards Danny who was sitting next to him on the couch, “Oh sorry man! Yeah I should’ve totally offered you some sooner.” 

Danny sighed again, getting a little bit more irritated. “No man. I’m good. Plus isn’t that the second time today you’ve had curly fries?” Danny said with a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and kept eating, completely ignoring Danny. But Danny continued on, “All you’ve done for the past month is mope over someone you swear isn’t Lydia and eat curly fries. Are you even sleeping man? You look terrible. And exhausted.” 

“Hey I take offense to that okay.” Stiles said with a curly fry in hand, pointing it at Danny. “First I’m NOT moping alright. And if I was it definitely wouldn’t be over Lydia. And before you even ask: No I’m not gonna tell you. Second what’s wrong with curly fries man? They’re freaking delicious okay. And third, I am sleeping. I am. Some.” Stiles was apparently done with his rampage because he just kept eating as he did his History homework. 

Danny stood up, obviously not satisfied, “So you’re just gonna pretend that you’re not moping and attempting to fill the void in your heart with as many curly fries as possible?” 

Stiles actually stopped eating at that remark and set down the bag of fries. “I am NOT moping. I’m fine.” He crossed his arms and looked at Danny pointedly. 

“If this is you fine, I’d hate to see you when you’re not fine.” Danny shook his head and sat down next to Stiles. “Let me take you out this Saturday night. They’re doing 18 and over night at the club. You can meet a hot older guy and forget all about this mystery person you’re ‘not moping over’ as you so solemnly swear.”

Stiles shook his head and put the last of the curly fries in his mouth as he started walking towards the kitchen, bag in hand. Danny quickly got up and followed him continuing his case, “Stiles seriously dude. Whoever it was that broke your heart? They can’t be worth two servings of curly fries in one day. It’ll be fun okay? Please?” Danny smiled at Stiles hopefully as he put the bag into the trash can. 

Stiles turned around and said, “Look I’m not saying I’m moping but okay. I’ll go with you. And can I just reinforce the fact that I’m not moping? Cause I’m not. But that sounds cool.” Stiles tried to shrug it off like it wasn’t a big deal but Danny knew better. 

Danny grinned and said, “You won’t regret it Stiles. I’ll find someone to show you a good time. By the time we come home Saturday night you’ll be forgetting all about your misery, okay?” 

Stiles walked back out to the living room and plopped down on the couch, “Hey don’t get too excited okay. We’re just gonna check it out and see what happens.” Danny grinned just the same and Stiles began to wonder what he was getting himself into.  
\- - - -

9 o’clock p.m on the dot Stiles doorbell rang just as he was pulling a t-shirt over his head. He jogged quickly down the stairs and when he opened the door, the look on Danny’s face should have said it all. But he dared to ask with a skeptical look upon his face, “What? What’s with the look?” 

Danny pushed right passed him and turned to give Stiles another once over. “Stiles. How am I supposed to sell that?” Danny asked tugging on his faded black t-shirt. 

Stiles was offended and didn’t feel ashamed to say so, “Uh what am I? A piece of property? Stiles for sale at $3.50 a square yard!” 

Danny headed up the stairs towards Stiles’ room and he begrudgingly followed after him. “There has got to be something else you can wear man. If you wanna get some tonight you’ve got to show off your assets. And I do mean that literally.” He reached Stiles closet and started to sort through the mess of disorganized clothes. “God how can you find anything in here? Please tell me you’ve got something other than jeans and old t-shirts.” 

Stiles was mortified. Get some? Assets? “Wait a second Danny. Get some? Get some what? Did I miss something here? And my assets are not gonna be shown off to anyone thank you very much.” 

Danny pulled out a slimmer pair of jeans and a low cut white v-neck and tossed them at Stiles, “Change. Now. I’m not gonna be seen with you looking like a poor student with no sense of style.” 

Stiles head for the bathroom feeling very much less than excited and called after Danny, “But that’s what I am!”

Stiles studied himself in the bathroom mirror and shook his head. The jeans hugged his ass so tight he felt like if he bent over he would rip them and the t-shirt barely came down to the top of his jeans. If he even thought about raising his arms you’d be able to see the trail of hair disappearing into his jeans. “Danny I look ridiculous. Where did you even find these? They barely fit me.” Stiles said as he opened the bathroom door. 

Danny was waiting in the hallway and his smile was beaming ear to ear, “You look perfect! The guys won’t be able to keep their eyes off you.” 

Stiles bit his lip and crossed his arms feeling nervous all of a sudden. Danny grabbed his hand and they headed out to Danny’s car before Stiles had a chance to change his mind. “I think I need a drink.” Stiles said as he sat in the passenger seat of Danny’s car with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

\- - - -

It turns out all Stiles really did just need a drink because 5 in and that sinking feeling was gone. He turned to Danny and threw his arms around his shoulders shouting over the loud club music, “Danny this was the best idea. You’re such a great friend. I promise no more moping and curly fries for me.” Stiles smiled wide and as glad as Danny was to see Stiles feeling better the term personal space was beginning to mean a lot more to him. 

Danny just smiled and scooted out of Stiles reach, “Thank you man. I’m gonna go to the bathroom okay?” 

“Hey bring me that good time you promised me on your way back here” Stiles said with a grin. 

Danny just winked at him and headed towards the bathroom. 

About 15 minutes later Stiles looked up there was a guy, no, more like Greek god standing next to Danny, “Stiles. This is Gerry.”

Gerry was about 25 and with blonde hair and blue eyes. He must’ve been about 6’2 and his body was totally ripped. Aaaand Stiles was gaping. 

For about 30 whole seconds before he was able to mutter out, “Damn you don’t disappoint do you   
Dannyboy?”

Gerry the Greek god smiled. No he didn’t smile Stiles decided he smirked and asked Stiles to dance. Stiles nodded his head a little speechless and stood up to follow blondie to the dance floor. God Danny I so owe you right now Stiles fist pumped in the air and tried (but failed) not to flail. God this guy is smoking Stiles thought just as he turned around and started to dance with Stiles. 

They danced close to the upbeat club music exchanging looks that said more than their words ever could. Gerry moved closer to Stiles when he felt a second pair of hands coming around his hips from behind. Normally he would be concerned because whoa don’t touch the goods without asking okay but he honestly just couldn’t bring himself to care. Whether that was because of the booze or not, he tried not to dwell on it too much. 

The second pair of hands came to rest on his hips, strong and heavy. There was warm a breathe ghosting over his ear making him shiver. Their bodies moved together in unison and Stiles let himself relax against the faceless man behind him.

Stiles could’ve sworn he heard Gerry say something about him and the stranger getting a little cozy and walking away but his mind was wandering to other places. Like to the hands sliding under his t-shirt lightly trailing across his hips towards his belly. It made Stiles gasp in a breath, making his stomach feel like it was gonna drop right out of his body. The movement of their dancing and the crowd made his body start to sweat and he could feel the back of his shirt starting to stick to his back.

The stranger pressed light kisses on Stiles shoulders and nape, mouth wet against his skin and it made him whimper. The alcohol intensified everything and Stiles skin was crawling. He had to find out who this was. Had to feel those lips on his. He attempted to turn around but the strangers grip just tightened on his body and the kisses stopped. The stranger whispered in his ear, “Stiles don’t please.” 

“Wait a minute how do you know my name?” He wiggled his way out from the tight grasp and when he turned around the man was starting to leave. Stiles reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back. The stranger turned around and Stiles whole world came crashing down. 

Stiles abruptly let go of the hand and his heart immediately started beating out of his chest, “Derek?! Are you fucking kidding me?” The look on Derek’s face was somewhere between arousal and anger. He pushed past Stiles and disappeared into the crowd before Stiles could say anything more.

Stiles was so stunned he couldn’t even follow him. He made his way through the crowd and found Danny sitting at the table from earlier. He grabbed his coat and Danny’s hand in one swift motion and started pulling him towards the door. 

“Whoa! Stiles! What the hell man?” Danny shouted

“We’re leaving. Derek’s here. Or he was here. No I don’t want to talk about it okay. Let’s just go.” Stiles let go of his hand once they made it outside the club and stomped off to Danny’s car leaving him more than confused. 

They were about halfway home before Stiles cracked. “Okay I do want to talk about it okay? Because what the actual fuck was that? Who does Derek think he is? No. Better question: What the hell was Derek doing there? And why was he dancing all up on the junk in my trunk? I didn’t even know he liked junk in the trunk? God I feel so violated all of a sudden. This was a terrible idea Danny. God I knew I should’ve stayed home.” Stiles stopped talking and started pouting. 

“Aw come on man don’t be like that. What happened to this was the best idea. You’re such a great friend?” Danny asked

“It left. Along with my stomach. God I feel like I’m gonna-” and that’s as far as Stile’s got before he threw up all over Danny’s car. 

\- - - -


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stiles woke up on Danny’s couch not remembering how he’d gotten there but being unable to forget Derek. 

“Oh god my head.” Stiles said as he rubbed his temples. 

It was then that Danny walked in holding two cups of coffee with a skeptical look on his face, “It must have been that bottle of Jack Daniel’s you polished off once I brought you back to my house last night.” 

Making grabby hands at Danny, Stiles whined, “Oh please say one of those are for me? Please please please!” 

Danny laughed and sat next to Stiles on the couch handing him one of the cups, “Yes it’s for you” 

Stiles sipped the coffee and groaned, “Oh man I’ve never had a cup of jo taste so good in my life. Thanks Dannyboy.” 

“So last night… After about ½ the bottle of Jack you started to talk about Derek and all of the tension between you guys last few weeks? It was hard to follow but what I think I got out of it was you weren’t sure if Derek had unresolved anger or unresolved sexual tension towards you. But that either way a good humping would probably ‘kill two birds with one stone’. And that you were pissed off that Derek left you at the club without explaining why he was and I quote ‘dancing all up on the junk in my trunk’. You care to expand on any of that?” Danny said with a sly smile and a quirked eyebrow 

Stiles looked down into his coffee as if it was some magic eight ball that could magically tell him how to get out of this one. “Um… No. Not really” Stiles looked up to Danny rolling his eyes. 

“Alright I’m gonna take it that wasn’t really a question” Stiles sighed and finished the last of his coffee, setting it aside. “Well I guess the part that got left out was that I may have actually said the humping bit to Derek’s face. A while ago.” 

Danny’s eyes got wide and Stiles realized his confusion, “No. Not like as in I would volunteer to give him the good humping. Just that. Um. Shit. If he did receive one that it would solve his problems. Most of his emotionally constipated problems anyway.” 

“Uh huh. So basically your saying that you’re pretty sure Derek likes you and you like him. And that you’re upset he left you at the club because you wanted to give him a good humping?” Danny asked like that wasn’t the most ridiculous thing in the world. 

“Um. No! That’s not what I said at all.” Stiles said like he was looking at an alien. 

“You’re right. You didn’t say that exactly. But luckily for you, Stiles, I’m good at reading between the lines.” Danny stood up and grabbed Stiles cup and his own and walked towards the kitchen. “You really should go talk to Derek though. Get all this shit figured out. I know you. If you let this sit in your head any longer you’ll be up to 3 servings of curly fries a day by the end of the week.” 

Danny must’ve said something that struck Stiles because before he knew it he was putting on his shoes and heading towards the door, “You’re right. You’re totally right. There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll just go talk to Derek and we’ll get all this shit figured out.” 

Danny stopped Stiles right before he headed out the door, “Stiles. I’ll give you a ride home? I picked you up last night remember.” 

Stiles clapped Danny on the back and said, “Thanks Dannyboy! Where would I be without you huh?” 

“I don’t really wanna think about it” Danny said teasingly.


End file.
